S1M1/Transcript
Elder Furi: You are about to embark on your first exciting mission! Elder Furi: Now an important task for you is collecting EPICS. Elder Furi: Here is one to get you started! ---- : picks up EPIC : Elder Furi: Collect all 3 EPICS in a mission for a HUGE prize! : player clicks on Elder Furi : Click on the EPIC to collect it! Elder Furi: Looks like you are ready for your first mission! Elder Furi: Buster Bumblechops has reported a burglary at his incubation station! Elder Furi: Investigate this recruit! Good luck and remain vigilant! ---- is transported to Buster Bumblechop's Moshling Sanctuary Buster Bumblechops: Thank goodness you are here! (upon arriving) ---- Buster Bumblechops: My name's Buster. I'm Monstro City's Moshling collector extraordinaire. Buster Bumblechops: But I need some help. Buster Bumblechops: Someone stole my prized Moshling egg! Buster Bumblechops: I need to get it back! Buster Bumblechops: Could you help me find the egg? # Super Moshi: All in a day's work for a Super Moshi! # Super Moshi: Well, I'm really swamped right now. Buster Bumblechops: That's OK it won't take much of your time. Buster Bumblechops: Let's get started! ---- sanctuary Buster Bumblechops: Search my room for clues that will help you find the thief. Hey, that rock wasn't here before! : picks up rock : Super Moshi: This rock was thrown through the window. Let's give it to Buster. : gives rock to Buster : Buster Bumblechops: Interesting markings! Could be from Raggedy Rock. . . : Buster Bumblechops: Great! I think if we find 3 more clues we can figure out where the egg was taken! : touches Buster : Buster Bumblechops: Look for more clues! : picks up magnifying glass : Super Moshi: Great! Let's give this to Buster. : gives magnifying glass to Buster : Buster Bumblechops: Strange, these footprints look like they're from... no, it can't be... : Buster Bumblechops: Fantastic work! Only 2 more clues to find! : picks up torn cloth : Super Moshi: This torn cloth had snagged on the broken window! Let's give it to Buster. : gives torn cloth to Buster : Buster Bumblechops: Interesting! This torn cloth is woven from spider silk. . . : Buster Bumblechops: Great! Only 1 more clue and we'll have cracked it! : opens smaller green cabinet & picks up EPIC : Buster Bumblechops: That's some EPIC searching skills! : touches incubator leverage system : Super Moshi: One of the cogs is missing. I wonder if there is a spare cog in here? : touches incubator : Super Moshi: Look! there is a strange branch on the incubator! : touches wardrobe whilst locked : Super Moshi: The wardrobe is locked. We'll need to find a key! : picks up Buster's keys : Super Moshi: Buster's bunch of keys. Useful for unlocking things... : uses keys to open wardrobe : Super Moshi: Yay! It's unlocked! Let's open it. : picks up spare cog : Super Moshi: Oh, a spare cog! That's useful. : drags cog to fix the crank : Super Moshi: We fixed the crank, now we can lower the incubator. : lowers the incubator : touchers the incubator : Super Moshi: I guess this is what warms the eggs so they hatch. : touches the branch whilst heat lamps are on: : Super Moshi: Ouch! Those heat lamps are so hot! I need to turn them off before I can pick up the strange branch. : turns off heat lamps : Super Moshi: We turned the heat lamps off. Maybe we can get the strange branch now? : picks up strange branch : Super Moshi: Finally, we've got the strange branch, let's give it to Buster. : turns on the beat lamps again : Super Moshi: That's turned the heat lamps back on. : gives the branch to buster : Buster Bumblechops: This strange branch, only grows in wooded areas. up Buster Bumblechops: '''You found all the clues! '''Great work! These clues point to one location: The Wobbly Woods Maybe that is where the thief took my egg! Please go there and investigate... ---- Continued... Category:Super Moshi Missions Category:Season 1 Missions